


Performance Anxiety

by SLWalker



Series: Midnight Blue [11]
Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom, due South
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1994: Who knew fertility treatment could be so awkward?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Anxiety

_Help?_

Mike had to be the only thirty-seven year old in existence who didn't know what to do with himself in a room filled with porn. And he knew it.

The gray, austere walls intimidated the heck out of him. The expectant nurse outside waiting intimidated the heck out of him. The smell of sanitizers... okay, that didn't intimidate him, that just reminded him exactly where he was and that this room here had been used many times over by many men who needed to have their sperm counted, categorized and analyzed by perfect strangers to find out whether they were capable of helping create children.

The irony of a police officer being intimidated by a _room_ also didn't escape him. He'd faced deadly situations repeatedly, he'd seen death up close and personal, he'd walked into scenes far more nerve-wracking than this.

Still. The fact remained.

He edged towards the rude magazines, looking at the covers like they would leap up and bite him, flesh everywhere. He didn't even contemplate the VCR, bow-chicka-bow-bow. He chewed on his bottom lip, wandered the perimeter, then stopped in the space _furthest_ from everything, closing his eyes and trying to pep talk himself, and for that matter, parts of himself necessary to do this thing. Those parts remained flat-lined; talk about performance anxiety.

He wanted kids. Babies. Even changing diapers and having mushy food everywhere. They needed help. There was porn. This should be _easy_.

He focused on Cin, on being in his nice, safe house in Nipawin while she came out of the bath, smelling and feeling so soft and sweet. But the room pressed in anyway.

Finally, burning red, he stalked over, jerked open the door -- to the nurse's surprise -- and half-pleaded and half-demanded, "Could I please have my _wife_?"


End file.
